The present invention relates to improvements to the tarpaulin system described and illustrated in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 6,634,697, issued Oct. 21, 2003. That patent describes and illustrates a tarpaulin support for a tarpaulin system that converts a flatbed trailer into a fully covered trailer and back again into an open flatbed trailer, as desired. A plurality of tubular bows of inverted U-shape construction extend laterally across the flatbed trailer and are moveable on rails mounted on opposite sides of the trailer between open and closed positions. Means are associated with each of these bows to secure thereto peripheral portions of tarpaulin sections for covering the trailer when the system is in the open position. Pairs of U-shaped uplifting bows are pivotally secured to lower portions of the arms of each of the tubular bows, on opposite sides, to spread apart during opening of the tarpaulin system and support the tarpaulin from beneath when the system is open, and to close to a position near the corresponding tubular bow members when the system is closed.
When the bows are moved to the closed position, in accordion fashion to one end of the trailer, portions of the tarpaulin sections tend to slip down between the bows thereby taking up cargo space at that end. Also, the portions of the tarpaulin which become squeezed between adjacent bows and uplift bows when the system is in the closed position are subject to increased wear and tear.
Other patents of general background interest relating to tarpaulin systems for flatbed trailers include U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,484 of Tuerk, issued Dec. 8, 1987, U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,064 of Tuerk et al., issued Feb. 20, 1990 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,408 of Henning et al., issued Jul. 4, 1995.
Also of general background interest is U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,735 of Wheatley, issued Aug. 10, 1999, which patent describes and illustrates a connector assembly for formation of a tonneau cover frame which may be easily and selectively secured to a vehicle and/or easily disassembled for storage.
Embodiments of the present invention provide a tarpaulin support system for flatbed trailers which will assist in holding the tarpaulin sections above the support and uplift bows when in closed position. Embodiments of the present invention also provide a more easily manufactured and transported tarpaulin support system of the type in question.